


That Time Peter Was a Little Shit

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But still somewhat good, How could he not, Its peter parker, Loki is going a little soft, Multi, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, There's not much interaction with anyone else tbh, and precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter's life is going well for once.And he wants to test his limits.A few practical jokes with Loki wouldn't hurt, right?





	That Time Peter Was a Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kathendale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/gifts).



> So, Kathendale, I know you wanted Loki and Peter to fuck with Flash, and I meant to but it in here, honest. I just... Didn't know where to fit it in. If you really aren't happy with it, I can do it in a later installment. But for now, here's Loki and Peter fucking with the Avengers :^)
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, DCJoKeRHS guessed the title! You get to choose what the next installment is going to be centered around!

Tony hadn't expected to get so crazy about finding who was Peter's favorite. He knew that Steve was his second favorite; unless Peter was lying about that too.

He just had to know. It was seriously driving Tony crazy. He got the other Avengers curious about it, and they asked.

But Peter said everyone's names equally.

Peter was being a little shit.

(cue credits)

 

-

Peter was feeling a little sly with keeping his favorite Avenger secret. Everything was going well, he was getting straight As in school, he was patrolling and keeping robbers off the streets, and he was spending time with his friends and family.

Life was going good.

So why not have a little fun, and be a little shit? Thor and Loki were still staying at the Tower for some godforsaken reason, but Peter had no problem with that.

It was fun.

Especially when he was causing chaos with Loki.

The God wasn't as dangerous as he sounded. Sure, he got a little angry at times, but never actually hurt anybody. That he saw, anyway.

It had all started with a little trick.

"Young Peter, I acquire your assistance." Loki says, heading to the living room where Peter was stationed, playing Mario Kart by himself.

"Hmm? What do you need, Mr. Loki?" Peter asks, pausing his game and looking up to the God.

"Thor will not trust snakes, therefore I cannot sta- scare him. I need your help to make him trust them again so I can sta- scare him." Loki says, knowing that the kid wouldn't help if he knew he was going to stab Thor.

"Sure! What do you need me to do?" Peter asks cheerfully, glad to help a Trickster God with tricks. He didn't catch the 'stab' part, surprisingly.

Loki grinned, knowing Thor would have to trust Peter. Who couldn't trust an innocent looking kid?

"You'll find a snake soon, I just want you to bring him to Thor, alright?" Loki asks, ready to finally stab his brother after months of Thor not trusting small animals.

"Um, okay, Mr. Loki." Peter says with a slightly confused smile. Where was Loki going to get a snake? That, he did not know. He wasn't putting two and two together.

"Remember to bring the snake to Thor and have him take a look." Loki says before leaving the room.

Peter was confused to say the least, but he's do what he was told. After all, Loki was a god. He continued to play Mario Kart for the time being. But soon enough, a green snake slithered up next to him.

Peter thought he'd be scared, but no. The snake obviously didn't want to hurt him, so he wouldn't hurt it.

"Alright, Mr. Loki told me to bring you to Thor. So let's go." Peter says with a smile, holding his arm out for the snake to slither up. Peter didn't know how smart the snake was, but it actually complied.

"Hey, Friday, where's Thor right now?" Peter asks curiously, deciding to just ask instead of wandering.

"Thor is in the downstairs living room, Peter." Friday chimes in.

"Thanks, Friday." Peter says cheerfully and heads to the elevator, Friday taking him to the right floor.

"Thor, I found this cool snake!" Peter says happily, heading over to the God.

"Careful, young Peter, that may be Loki in disguise." Thor says, eyeing the snake suspiciously.

Finally, Peter put two and two together.

However, he didn't out Loki on it.

"No, Mr. Loki is upstairs." Peter says confusedly, Thor lighting up.

"Oh, in that case, bring forth the snake!" Thor booms happily, getting up from the couch. Peter grinned and complied.

"Have I ever told you the time when Loki disguised himself as a snake to stab me, young Peter?" Thor asks, taking the Loki-snake from Peter.

Peter's grin falters slightly. Was that what Loki was planning on doing? Stabbing Thor? Surely not, Loki told him he was just going to scare the god.

"I don't think you've ever told me about Loki stabbing you while disguised as a snake." Peter says, stressing the last part.

"Oh, then I must tell you n-" Thor was cut off by Loki turning back into a human, and no, not stabbing Thor, instead dumping a bucket of ice cold water on his brother. Don't ask Peter where the Trickster god got it from, he didn't know.

What he did know was that Thor's reaction was hilarious.

The God wasn't too affected by it, just.... Surprised? Well, that was the extent of the facial expressions Peter saw, since he was giggling uncontrollably while running with Loki. A couple of minutes later, Peter and Loki heard a booming 'LOkI!'. From three floors up.

"That was awesome, Mr. Loki! Can we do other things like that soon?" Peter asks once he got over his laughter.

Loki found himself smiling. Finally, someone he could do tricks with. And no, he wasn't going soft. He just didn't feel like stabbing Thor then. It had nothing to do with Peter's disapproval, he just wasn't feeling... Stabby. It happened.

"Of course, young Peter." Loki says with a grin. It would be fun doing this with someone else.

It was a couple more days before Loki came up with something non-violent to do with Peter.

"Thor is a heavy sleeper. He will not wake up unless pain is involved." Loki explains to Peter as he and the boy walk to the living room.

"I'm not going to help you hurt Thor, Mr. Loki. I thought I told you that." Peter says with a frown.

"I can assure you, young Peter, that we will not be harming my brother." Loki says with a grin, holding up a package of bright pink hair dye.

Peter grinned, knowing what Loki was planning.

"What do you need me to do?" Peter asks, eager to help with the mischief.

"I need you to help make sure it won't disturb him so much that he'll awake." Loki says simply.

"But I thought you said he won't wake up unless he's in pain?" Peter asks, confused.

"He won't. His hair is sensitive." Loki explains as they enter the living room, Thor sleeping on one of the chairs.

"Oooooh, okay. Lets get to it." Peter says with a grin.

20 minutes into it, they found that dyeing hair wasn't as easy as it looked. It was really messy, but he was sure Tony wouldn't mind it if they completely ruined it, like what they were doing now.

40 minutes into it, they were nearly done. But Tony chose that moment to walk in.

"Ooohkay what are you doing?" Tony asks, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Shhh!" Peter and Loki both said in sync, Thor moving slightly. Peter and Loki both cringed and held their breath, but Thor was still asleep.

"You better not be corrupting my kid." Tony says accusingly to Loki. "And I don't want you doing stuff like this anymore." he says, pointing at Peter.

Peter nodded, he and Loki finishing dyeing Thor's hair.

"I won't." Peter says to Tony, seeming serious.

But that didn't stop all the following events to happen.

-Clint's last stash of Girl Scout cookies were replaced by the cheap dollar store knock offs'.

-Natasha's bean bag she always occupies went missing and was later found taped to the ceiling.

-Bucky's shampoo was replaced with blue hair dye, but Bucky wasn't the one with blue hair. Steve was.

-And lastly, Tony was locked out of his lab for a couple of hours, (Friday didn't recognize him with the bright pink goatee)

Peter didn't know what Loki's obsession was with hair dye was, but he was finding it funny.

Until it was announced that Loki and Thor would be returning to Asguard. It was a tearful event to happen. At least for Peter and Loki.

"Have these, Mr. Loki. They will help you take care of your hair." Peter says, giving Loki a bag of the best kind of shampoo and conditioner. "I'll carry on your legacy."

"Thank you, young Peter. This will not be my last visit, I can assure you that." Loki says with a hint of a smile, accepting the hair care gifts from Peter. And just like that, the two gods were gone.

 

-

 

"You went soft for Stark's son, I see." Thor says with a smile.

"Shut up before I stab you. I didn't go soft." Loki hisses out, holding back a smile when he found a package of pink hair dye in the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> ;^) I was a gigglybitch when I wrote this lol


End file.
